The Time Traveling Android: The journey of Artemis Crock
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: Artemis was having a normal day, then a android brought her to the future. she has to find a way back to her own time. May take a few weeks to update, STAY CALM. What a bad summary... Robin TGW REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1 The Droid and Time

Based on DC comics

Chapter One The Droid

I was stopping a normal mugging then, Boom. There it was, an android, like the one Red Tornado built. I grabbed my bow and pondered if it saw me. In my ear I could hear Robin and Kid Flash yelling " Artemis, are you there". I was trying to figure out what to do. If I shoot at him I might get one more lecture from batman about think before you shoot or something like that. Too late, he saw me and was walking in my direction. He was dressed strangely. When he got all the way too me he said " I am an android, what time period is this?". I said to him "oh it's 2010, hang on''. Then I pressed my comlink and said " Robin, I am fine but can you come to my location." " Ya, on my way. Why?" " There is something you should see, bring the team.''  
When Robin arrived it got worse. He brought the entire justice league. I was listening to batman complain about how I should have called him first and green arrow was on me too, but he was like, "How could you go scaring everyone like that". I normally didn't answer my comlink, unless I heard the words life, death , or mission. So I didn't understand why they were doing this. Then it hit me, was this a time stream altering thing, or it could be a dimension problem. Batman was here so it must be important or else Batman wouldn't be here. " Green Arrow, I almost never answer my comlink. If Batman didn't yell at me, I wouldn't carry it." "Oh, but at least you called ." he said. He patted me on the back and walked away. I ran up to the team and pulled robin away and asked "Why did you bring the league, I thought that they were on mars." "Oh they just got back but they were in the cave when I got your call, sorry.'' Then, M'gann walked over and asked "Who is that?'' I answered " He is an android , from the..." robin interrupted me and said " He is from the future''. " No, you're kidding, right?" Batman appeared and said "Yes it's true".

* * *

After we blindfolded the android and we swore him to secrecy we brought him to the cave. Robin had no idea on what to do, nor did anyone else, other than Batman. I took the blindfold off of him, but at that moment the room faded out of sight and a new one appeared. I could vaguely tell where we were ,then I heard the cave say " intruder alert" then I saw M'gann appear. She looked startled , followed her was a dude who looked like Robin. " M'gann, Robin, android..."I said.  
Then I passed out. When I woke up I didn't know where I was. Then I saw M'gann she said " Artemis, do you know what year this is?" " No, I unblindfolded the android and then I was here'' "That was in 2010" " ya ,but what year is it now" " It's 2016" "So I skipped 6 years" " Yes, well that's what we think" Said the boy who looked like Robin. " ..and you are...'' I said trying to identify him. " Nightwing, formerly robin. Batman has a new robin." "Oh ok, what did I miss in 6 years?" I said. "recognized Batman 04" said the cave. "I got your alert on the watchtower. What happened..." Batman said. I explained everything to Batman and then he said " Where is the android ?" " We deactivated him and put him in a box, Why?" said Nightwing.  
" Her DNA is is identical to our Artemis's" Batman said. "How is that possible?" said Nightwing. "Well I only skipped over 6 years right? I didn't die and come back from the dead." They were silent. " Did you declare me dead?" I said. " Recognized Martian Manhunter 07" said the cave. Martian Manhunter looked at me and looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You guys did, didn't you." I said. They looked at me with sorrow and regret. " We assumed after a year that you were, um, you know." said Nightwing. "Ok, once again I will ask. What did I miss?" It looked as if no one was going to tell me, but then when Kid flash came around the corner and said "everything" I was shocked and then he explained what had happened over the course of five years.

"So after you were missing for 5 years , Impulse, Bart Allen, time traveled from the future and showed up. He is the Flash's grandson, my second cousin, I was removed from the family 2 time. He should be here any minute, by the way. Blue Beetle joined the team 3 months ago." He turned to face M'gann "Where's Garfield?" "Who? Oh never mind."I said. "He is ... well some what my ..." she was interrupted by who i assume to be Bart/Impulse. "Who is she?" he asked. "Artemis'' I answered, I turned to nightwing " Is there a way to get me back to my time?" " Do not know" said nightwing. "Ok, the android," "what about it ?" said nightwing. " It got me here, could it get me back, right?" I said. "Maybe, but it would be unlikely "

* * *

**Hi this is my first story so bear with me. Oh and I do not own young justice.**


	2. Chapter 2 Artemis Fowl A New Adventure

**Italics mean what the person is thinking.**

**i don't own young justice or Artemis Fowl but i do own the android that some where in the cave in a box.**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean unlikely?" I said. "What I mean, is that you went through the fabric of time and space. So, if you go back and remember all of this you could hurt the time stream." Nightwing said."The time stream is all ready wrong and if I go back I could live my life, what day did you declare me dead?"

**Nightwing's point of view**

"What do you mean unlikely?" She said. "What I mean, is that you went through the fabric of time and space. So, if you go back and remember all of this you could hurt the time stream." I said."The time stream is all ready wrong and if I go back I could live my life, what day did you declare me dead?"

We were all shocked when Batman came out of nowhere and gave her a blast of knockout gas. "What was that for?" " She was asking to many questions,and if we send her back see can't remember this at all it could harm the future." " But, like she said the time line is already wrong." _Ha got you on that one. _ ''So what are we going to do?" Wally said.

Next thing we knew she was being carried by Batman straight to an interrogation room. He had removed anything that could help her get out of the room, and then hand cuffed her to a chair. _I wonder if Artemis Fowl still has the time machine._ "Batman, I think we should visit Fowl." "Good idea Nightwing, time to pay him a visit,"

**Line of hope. Line of hope. Line of hope.**

**Later... At Fowl Manor**

**Narrator**** POV**

Artemis Fowl had started his day like normal. It was lunch time when Holly came over for lunch, they had started to do this once a week. Then, after lunch They had started to watch movie. About 10 minutes into the movie, there was someone knocking at the door. Butler was away, so Artemis got up to get the door. He was a little surprised to see Batman and Nightwing at the door. "Artemis Fowl, the second" Batman said,"Can you come with us?"

"May I ask what for?'' Artemis asked. Nightwing was the one to answer the question "We need you to help us make a time machine and send a team member from the past back, to her time."

* * *

**Sorry for the break, but i had writers block. please pm me with ideas, They help. Sorry it was short. ~~~ _Robin TGW_**


End file.
